Forsaken
by Jedd Shual-Iyiste
Summary: Shan's hate was all that kept her alive, but when she's invited to a special contest where her 18 favorite cards come to life, it might very well be her hate that kills her. Will she master her hate and cards in this new land before it's too late, will sh
1. Hate, and the Point of no Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh!  
  
The Forsaken. Chapter 1. Hate, and the Point of no Return.  
  
Author's note: This story contains language, violence, maybe sexual situations, and death. Don't like it, don't read it, you're choice and you've been warned.

break   
  
Hate.  
  
That was all she knew. And she knew it well. Her name was Reishanit, but everyone simply called her Shan. Her name was strange, almost as strange as she was. But there was one thing everyone that came in contact with Shan knew....  
  
She hated.  
  
She had very few friends, and she didn't even trust those few. It was as if every person she came in contact with, she expected them to try and hurt her. She was always on guard, always aggressive....  
  
And full of hate.  
  
No one knew where this hate came from, she wouldn't tell. If asked, she'd simply glare at the person. There was nothing she liked..... except for one thing. Dueling Monsters. She enjoyed the game immensely. At the school, this 18 year old girl was unbeatable. No one was her equal, she conquered all.  
  
No one could stand up to her hate.  
  
But..... then again to say all that about Shan is wrong. There was one person. One boy. He was like her brother. She trusted him little more than everyone else, but he knew her secrets. He knew why she hate. And he was the one she confided in.  
  
The only one that understood her hate.  
  
Even so, every day she expected a betrayal from him, expected pain to attack her from this brother. But it never came. He always would help her, and when she asked him to help her save enough money for the city's Dueling Monster City Championship Tournament, he, of course, agreed. While she said she wanted to win, he knew there was another reason...  
  
She wanted to burn others with her ever lasting hate.  
  
Hate. She was hate. She was rage. She was forsaken. Her deck was just like her. It donned her name....  
  
Since it was so full of hate and rage, she called it the one thing that matched her soul. Forsaken Rage.  
  
The platinum haired, 6 foot tall, silver eyed girl was going to go to the tournament. And she planned on winning. This tournament was everything to her, she had to enter, she had to win. But what she didn't know was this: By the time everything was said and done, if her soul continued to burn with the rage of hate, then it would burn her alive by the one thing that she treasured most. Her cards.  
  
Cards that would reflect on her heart, and turn on her in her blinding, untrusting, rage filled, unloving hate.  
  
The hate of her rage.  
  
The rage that burned eternal.  
  
The eternal love.  
  
The forsaken love.  
  
Which....  
  
Would it be?  
  
Break   
  
"Shan! I got another load for you!"  
  
"You don't have to yell, I'm right here," Shan said, stepping out from behind the boy.  
  
The boy jumped, turning around, "Jeez, don't DO that!" He grinned, "I got another load for you!"  
  
"So you said."  
  
"So I did. C'mon! Let's cash 'em in and see. We were almost there last time," he lifted his bag of soda cans, "and this just might get us over the top."  
  
"You're optimistic today."  
  
"I've got to be, especially around you," he said with a grin as Shan raised an eyebrow in question. "Well, you're always so glum and hateful and stuff, it's my duty to balance us out!"  
  
Shan shook her head, picked up her own bag of cans, and started heading off towards the recycling center. The boy, Lyrad, was the only person she'd ever allow to help her. It wasn't because she loved him. No, she didn't have that emotion.  
  
It was because he was the closest thing to a friend that she'd ever have.  
  
When she first met him, she had thought very, very little of him. He'd hang around her, always laughing and having fun. And she'd always treat him like he was less than dirt. She'd insult him, look down at him, sometimes even bully him. And yet, he never abandoned her.  
  
He always came back, a grin on his face.  
  
She asked him why, one day. He said she reminded him of his little sister who had died in a accident. How he could still be so cheerful after something like that was beyond her. Shan simply shrugged and let the teen be.  
  
She stopped bullying him, and in return, he started helping her. Helping her with school work, projects, and other things. He was the closest thing to a friend she had ever had.  
  
And she still didn't trust him. There was a part of her that wanted to, but she couldn't....  
  
She wouldn't.  
  
She wasn't one who could trust. She told him things, and she knew it was only a matter of times before he blurted those secrets out to everyone that would listen. Every day, it was the same, and every day, she'd wait for the betrayal. But he never gave her a reason for his distrust to be proved right. Every thing she said to him, he never told another soul. He respected her privacy, and didn't exploit it.  
  
Part of her hated him for that. For NOT betraying her, for making her doubt her way of life.  
  
As she reached a street corner, she paused. When Lyrad caught up, he gave her a questioning look. Sighing, she handed him her bag, "It's time for me to go home. Take the money you get from this and put it in the spot. I find any missing, you're burned." She cast him a warning look.  
  
But all he did was nod and take her bag, "I....don't know why you put up with it. Just.... come with me! He has no-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" she cried out, slapping Lyrad across the face, "It's my problem, not yours! GO!"  
  
Lyrad looked at her, a red imprint of her hand still stinging his cheek. She glared at him, daring him to argue back. Instead, sadly, he nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow, Shan."  
  
With that, he continued to the recycling center as Reishanit glared at him. How dare he say that.... How dare he.... When there was no escape...  
  
He'd find her, wherever she went, he'd find her. And hurt her more.  
  
As she reached her house, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening the door, she crossed the point of no return as she closed the door.  
  
Immediately her arm was grabbed and she thrown into a wall, "Where have you been, you little bitch!" The throw had knocked the breath out of her. She opened her eyes and stared hatefully at her attacker who slapped her across the face, "Don't look at me like that, you little slut! Where have you been?!"  
  
"Out."  
  
The man grabbed her and held her close, "I don't want you to go anywhere, I love you. No one else can have you, I forbid it," he paused, as if waiting for something.  
  
"I....I love you too, Daddy."  
  
He hugged her close, one hand slipping down into her pants, "Good, good."


	2. Dry Tears of a Crying Heart

Disclaimer: Do I own Yugioh? No.  
  
Forsaken.

Chapter 2. Dry Tears of a Crying Heart.

break   
  
She lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Not a tear was shed throughout it all, she had long since grown use to the abuse. It had taken a long time for that to happen, and she had spent countless nights crying herself to sleep.  
  
Not anymore.  
  
Now she just let it happen, and waited for him to finish. That's how she was now, she took things as they were presented, wether it was good or bad. Her hate, her rage saw her through it all. But still, her heart ached, begging to scream out at the torment she lived in. She feared no hell, she was all ready living in it.  
  
The devil, Satan, was her father. That was her life since her mother had died. She cried then too, and every night since until she grew strong enough to take the pain. It still hurt. She still wanted to scream, to have someone help her. But this was her torment, her pain, and it was her hate.  
  
She lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Someday.....she would kill that fucker. But until then.... She glanced at the clock beside her. It was One in the morning, thank goodness it was Saturday, well, Sunday now.  
  
She crept out of bed and moved to her window. Once she got it open, she slipped outside. She crept slowly away from the house after closing the window again. Sticking to the shadows, she made her way down street after street, towards her secret spot. Lyrad should have left the money there, hopefully it was enough.  
  
She hadn't asked her father for permission to go to the tournament, he'd have forbidden it. He didn't even know she played Dueling Monsters. He'd have shredded all her cards. He wanted her completely, for her to have no real life other than him. It was only because of the law that she was even allowed to go to school.  
  
Finally, she reached her spot. It was nothing out of the ordinary, just a wall. A brick wall with a brick that came out. Looking around to make sure no one else was around, she quickly pulled the brick out, revealing her hiding place for her most valued treasures. Telling Lyrad about this spot was the most trust she had ever given him. This secret she knew not even he'd betray.  
  
He knew she'd kill him if he did.  
  
Inside was her deck, Forsaken Rage, a bundle of money, a tin can that held her extra cards, and a note. Taking the note out, she held it in front of her, grateful for the full moon. It was from Lyard.  
  
Hey, Shan! If I know you, you snuck out and you're checking the money. Well, I have good news. That last bunch of cans set you over the top! Congrats girl, you're going to the tournament! I've been saving money as well to get a seat, so look for me in the crowd, I'll be cheering for you!  
Lyrad.  
  
She looked back at the bundle of money and took it out. Carefully, she counted ever bill, doing the math in her head. He was right, she had enough now, and a bit more. Smiling, she put everything back in her hiding spot except for the note, that she threw away in a garbage. Standing, she started heading back to her personal hell..... home.  
  
break   
  
"I'll flip over my Man-eater Bug, destroying your face-down card, and sac it for Mefist," Shan said, as the boy put his card in the graveyard.  
  
"So what? Mefist the Infernal General is nothing to my Jinzo! You'd have been better off destroying him!"  
  
"I think not. Next, I'll Book of Moon Jinzo, then activate Acid Trap Hole, destroying him."  
  
The boy stared at the combo, then cursed as he put his last line of defense in the graveyard, "I still have 3000 life points left, you can't kill me yet!"  
  
"Wrong again," she flipped her three remaining trap cards over, causing the boy to curse again. "Three Blast with Chains say I've got an attack power of 3300, you're burned." She gathered up her cards. This was even worse than child's play. This was just too easy. How was she going to get warmed up for the tournament with nothing but small fry. "Anyone else want to fry?"  
  
No one took the challenge. She sighed and was just about to get up and leave when someone sat down. "I'll fry," came a familiar voice.  
  
"Lyrad?"  
  
He took a deck of cards out of his pocket and began shuffling them, "Heya. Glad to see you too!"  
  
"I didn't know you played."  
  
"Doesn't everyone?"  
  
Reishanit shrugged, shuffling her own deck, "You're funeral pyre."  
  
"You're just so encouraging!" He put his deck down even as she did the same. Picking up her deck, he cut it in half, then returned it to her, taking his own cut deck back. "Heads or tails?"  
  
She watched as he pulled out a coin and flipped it, "Heads."  
  
Tails.  
  
She drew her five cards, and smiled.  
  
Three minutes later, Lyrad looked at her with a pained expression. "What was that? A new record?"  
  
"There there now, at least you hit my life points..... once."  
  
Lyrad stared at her, "Did you just say something semi-nice?"  
  
"No, and if you tell anyone-"She gave him a look.  
  
"You're/I'm burned" he replied at the same time she finished, earning him another glare. "I couldn't resist, sorry."  
  
"You're not forgiven." Stretching, she got out of her chair, "I'm outta here. There's no competition, so there's no need for me to stay."  
  
"Pleasant as ever, Shan, pleasant as ever."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Do I ever?"  
  
"No."  
  
Lyrad grinned as he followed her out the door, "Then why to you keep saying it?"  
  
"Because I want you to shut up."  
  
"So....when's the tournament?"  
  
"In a few days, all the paperwork's done and everything, I'm in."  
  
"Sweet! I'll be cheerin' for ya'!"  
  
"Great, I've got my own one member fan-club!" She continued walking for a few seconds when she realized Lyrad had fallen behind. Turning around, she looked to see what had happened. He stood there staring at her in wonder, mouth hanging open. "What?" "You.... you just said a JOKE!"  
  
"Oh shut up!"  
  
"Do I ever?"


	3. It Begins, Harmony vs the Forsaken Rage

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh, but I do now own a brand new CD!  
  
Forsaken.  
  
Chapter 3. Harmony vs. the Forsaken Rage.  
  
break   
  
Reishanit took a deep breath. She was in. She was there. At the tournament....and it was about to start. She had been waiting for this moment for months, and now it was here. She was standing with the rest of the competitors behind the curtain blocking them from the crowd. Several of the competitors were talking with each other, but she stayed alone, silent.  
  
She wasn't the only one.  
  
There were quite a few that weren't very chatty themselves.  
  
She couldn't blame them.  
  
After a few minutes, a man in a expensive looking suit walked up, waving his hands in the air for attention. When he got it, he smiled, "Ok, everyone. We are about to begin. Now, since this is our tenth tournament, we have a few changes and surprises." He held up his hand as a bunch of the duelist started talking, "Nothing bad....or too bad anyways. You'll find out soon enough. I'll be addressing the audience to it, you'll learn then. Now then, I need all of you to stand in a straight line going left to right. We'll be taking your name, your deck's name if it has one, and be checking the deck to make sure it doesn't violate any tournament rules. If we find any that violate it, you'll have to fix it immediately, or you'll be leaving, no refunds on your money."  
  
She nodded, it made sense after all. She wasn't the only one, most of the others nodded as well.  
  
Looking around at them, the man nodded, "I want to thank you all for showing up. You may think you have to thank us for the chance to be doing this, but it's because of YOU that we're ABLE to do it. So from all of us, thank you. I wish all of you the best of luck, despite what I'll tell the audience. I've got a reputation to maintain," he grinned evilly as he pulled out a pair of sunglasses and slid them on, "and I intend to maintain it."  
  
It was now that another man walked up to her, a clipboard in hand, "Name?"  
  
"Reishanit."  
  
"Deck?"  
  
She handed it to him and he began shifting through it carefully, "Forsaken Rage."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at that, but kept shifting through it. Finally he gave it back to her with a nod and continued on. The first man, the announcer, was watching them all curiously. When the inspection man finished, he took the clipboard to the announcer who read it over. At one point a grin spread across his face, but he didn't say anything.  
  
Finally, he finished reading, "Ok, we'll be starting then. I'm going to use a couple of deck names as I address the audience, so listen up to see if I mention it. If I do, a special bonus goes for those people. I already know which ones, so good luck on it being you....even though I don't if it's your deck." He took a deep breath, "Again, all of you.....thank you, and good luck, good dueling!"  
  
With that....the music started. Time to Duel   
  
As he stepped through the curtain and out of sight, Shan could hear the crowd go berserk. Then came the announcer's voice on the loudspeakers, "Laaaaaaaadies and gentlemen! Welcome to our TENTH anniversary! I know you all want me to shut up, but too bad! I'm here, and I'm staying! But I think you'll forgive me once you hear my news! Since this is the tenth tournament, we have a few changes!  
  
"First! Now, and from now on, we are using the Japanese holographic dueling system! Yes! Just like in Japan, you shall be able to see the monsters do battle! But in order to add some chaos in, we have changed a small little thing. After every round ends, the contestants shall be shuffled up, this way they will never know who they will be up against. In fact, this is the only chance they have to even see each other except when they duel each other! They won't be able to see the action at all, unless they are defeated! They will be going in completely blind! A true test of skill!  
  
"One more thing, to add some danger to the mix! IF, the loser of the first battle does NOT get his or her opponent's life points equal to 4000 or lower.....THEY ARE OUT OF HERE!!!! It won't be two out of three unless they can get each other down by half their life points! Danger, ladies and gentlemen, DANGER!  
  
"And now, without further ado, I present....OUR DUELISTS!" As he said this, the curtains opened, showing the duelists the massive audience eagerly waiting for them to begin. "We have a great line up, my friends, a great line up! Decks of all kinds! Some new, some old. From the safety of holiness, Sanctuary! All the way to the darkest, most deepest hate. So evil it became forsaken, Forsaken Rage! To poison of all kinds, a bite of the worst kind, able to kill you with so much pain, Snakebite! And, of course, our returning UNDEFEATED champion........SET! The god of chaos returns again! Ladies and Gentlemen! PLEASE! Give a round of applause! Remember, tonight dreams will be realized, and hopes shall be mercilessly CRUSHED! So, give them ALL a round of applause, for this might be the last they get!"  
  
Then....the curtains closed. Shan stood there as the announcer gave a few last words to the audience, then came back behind the curtains, wiping his forehead as he did. "Ok, if any of you want to drop out now, here's your chance, otherwise please follow Mr. Shizy down the hall, he'll take you to your rooms where you will wait for your turn to duel. You'll find accommodations to last you until then. I recommend you go over your decks until it's your time to duel. Other than side decks, you can't change you decks. So please don't. We'll be checking your decks again as we call on you to duel. Then again, as you're up there on the dueling platform. I must remind you all, cheating WILL have you kicked out of here. Good luck to all of you!"  
  
With that dismissal, they all followed the inspection man, Mr. Shizy, down the hall. One by one, he gave them each a room. When she got her own, she looked around.  
  
Plain was the word for this room. But at least she didn't have to stay in it permanently. Other than a couple chairs and a couch, it was mostly empty. There was a table by the couch, and a TV in the corner. There was a small fridge in another corner, and a door that probably led to the bathroom on the far wall.  
  
Sighing, she pulled out her deck, set in on the table, and lay down on the couch. It would probably be a while before she had to duel. As she closed her eyes, she felt a rush again as she remembered the size of that crowd. Taking a deep breath, she prepared herself for her wait, and rested up her mind.  
  
There was no turning back now for her. She had to win.  
  
How long she waited, she didn't know, nor did she care. She had grown used to waiting, so this was nothing for her, nothing but a chance for her to settle down, get her mind straightened out, and to prepare herself. But finally, a knock came on her door. Getting up, and grabbing her deck, she opened the door.  
  
It was Mr. Shizy. "Miss Reishanit?"  
  
"Shan. Everyone calls me Shan."  
  
He smiled, "Well, you're up, Shan. Come on."  
  
Why did everyone feel they had to smile? She followed as he led her back to where they all had been to start out with. When she got there, she gaped. It was now a dueling arena, just like she had seen on the Japanese dueling tournaments. There were two large stands, and a large grid in the middle of them. A girl stood on the far end looking as if she had just walked out of some cheesy fairy tail.  
  
She jumped as the announcers voice boomed around her, "And now for the fifth match! On our blue side, she is kind, she is good. She loves everything and everyone! She lives for peace and harmony, and that's her deck! Harmony! Ladies and gentleman, please welcome ALISON!!!"  
  
Alison walked out on the walkway waving to the crowd cheerfully.  
  
After a few seconds, the announcer began talking again, only this time his voice was low and daunting, "And for her opponent, on the red side is a turn around. Hate, darkness, evil. An unstoppable force that won't be put to rest. So strong it was deemed forsaken. It has been unleashed upon all of us, Forsaken Rage! Please welcome, REISHANIT!"  
  
Shan stepped out as the crowd cheered. She walked towards the beckoning announcer where Alison waited by his side.  
  
"This should be an interesting match, my friends! Harmony vs. Forsaken Rage, it's almost a battle between good vs. evil! Alison and Reishanit! Please shuffle your decks, give them to each other, and cut them." After they complied and got their decks back, the announcer reached into his pocket and pulled out a red and blue colored coin. Showing it to each of them, he flipped it into the air, caught it, and slammed it on the back of his hand....  
  
"BLUE! Harmony and Alison go first!"  
  
Alison smiled.... all right, smiled even more since she never STOPPED smiling, and held out a hand to Shan. Shan looked at her, then at the offered hand, then turned away, walking towards her dueling platform.  
  
"Ooooh, a cold greeting from the Forsaken Rage and Reishanit! Ladies and gentlemen! We're about to begin the fifth match of the first round! Get ready!"  
  
Shan reached her platform and stepped on it. Immediately and bar raised up behind her, then the platform raised her up into the air so she was standing above the dueling arena as the crowd continued cheering. She looked at the deck in her hand, and put it in the deck holder. The moment she did, several lights came on. A screen that showed her life points, and Alison's, and a miniature version of the field below them.  
  
She looked up where Alison was looking around at her own platform. Again, the announcer spoke up, "Are you two ready? Good! Then let the duel....BEGIN!!!"  
  
Shan picked up five cards. One Blast with Chain, Mefist the Infernal General, Cave Dragon, Spear Dragon, and Card Destruction. She looked up at Alison even as she put two cards down on the magic/trap areas, and one card in defense mode on the monster section. She pressed something and Shan's platform glowed, signaling her turn.  
  
She drew her card, Monster Reborn.... this was getting too easy. Putting the Spear Dragon and the Monster Reborn down, she then played Card Destruction. Alison looked surprised, then a little upset.  
  
Shan drew three more cards, Axe of Despair, Trap Hole, and Heavy Storm. Using Monster Reborn, she brought back Mefist, then played Heavy Storm. Putting down the Trap hole, she activated the Axe of Despair on Mefist.  
  
Then she attacked. She smiled as Alison looked shocked as she suffered 4700 points of direct damage. She looked around then at her face down monster card, "Why didn't my monster card activate? It should have been flipped! I shouldn't suffer this much battle damage!"  
  
Shan grinned evilly as the announcer explained, "She used Card Destruction....and it destroyed her Blast with Chain. She was then allowed to destroy one card on the field through its secondary effect. For those of you that don't know, it says that when this card is destroyed due to another card's effect, destroy one card on the field! She destroyed your monster, plain and simple."  
  
"And I choose to destroy the card on the left, Mefist's effect," Shan spoke up calmly.  
  
Shan then pressed the button, signaling the end of her turn. Alison still looked shocked, but determined as she put that card in the graveyard. She drew her one card, and smiled. She played monster reborn, summoning cyber jar, then sacrificed it for a Dark Witch, and she put one card face down.  
  
A hole immediately appeared below the Dark Witch and she fell down it as Shan activated her Trap Hole. Eyes narrowed, Alison still smiled sweetly at her as the announcer babbled on and on. Shan didn't care to listen to him, it would only be distracting. But what did Alison have up her sleeve?  
  
Curious, Shan drew her card, Mystical Space Typhoon. Immediately, she used it to destroy the face down card....Mirror Force. That was Alison's last defense, and last hope. And it was gone.  
  
"And Reishanit and Forsaken Rage win the duel! By a landslide no less! This time, evil conquer good! And due to our new rule, Alison and Harmony are out of the tournament. Farewell, and have a nice life!"  
  
Shan smirked at Alison's horrified expression.  
  
One burned, many more to go. 


End file.
